


Confirmed Bachelor

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [51]
Category: Peanuts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Gen, Prompt Fill, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Comically prompt:Peanuts, Schroeder+Lucy Van Pelt, Schroeder comes out to LucyLucy is single-minded in her pursuit of Schroeder. He has no problem telling her what he thinks of that.





	Confirmed Bachelor

This was how the story was supposed to go: Lucy had a crush on Schroeder since they were both kids and Schroeder was still plinking away on his toy piano, but he didn’t want anything to do with her until they were teenagers. Once hormones came into play, Schroeder realized the love of his life had been in front of him all the time. The high school sweethearts got married as soon as they graduated, and they lived happily ever after.

What actually happened was that Lucy’s love for Schroeder never moved beyond unrequited.

He didn’t notice when her breasts came in, even when she wore push-up bras and low-cut shirts. (Her mother had quickly banned both.) He didn’t notice when she joined the cheerleading squad and wore the short, short skirt. (Her mother didn’t approve but it was part of the official uniform so she tolerated it.)

Schroeder was as single-minded as ever. He’d been on the baseball team up through Junior High, and then he’d stopped doing anything but playing piano. Everyone knew he wanted to go to Julliard after graduation, but Lucy didn’t understand why he couldn’t do other things while he waited. Like take her to a school dance, or maybe kiss her out behind the school. (Why should Violet be the only one getting play?)

Well, Lucy was just as single-minded. She tried every trick in the book, from sweet-talk to bribery to outright manipulation, but Schroeder remained unmoved. He stuck with the same ‘confirmed bachelor’ story that he’d been using since he found out Beethoven had never been married. Lucy, who’d of course done her research, had more than enough proof that the dead composer had tried to get with several different women. He’d just sucked at it.

The only thing that kept Lucy from really losing it was the fact that Schroeder wasn’t making time with any other girls at school. And he never minded when she sat in the music room and listened to him play.

“Let’s stop beating around the bush, Schroeder,” Lucy said when she reached her breaking point. She’d ambushed him by the lockers. “We both know where this is going. You’ve played hard to get really well, and I applaud you for your dedication, but you have to take me to the Spring Formal.”

Schroeder, one earbud in and tapping at his phone, looked up. His blonde hair was artfully mussed over his forehead. “What?”

“The Spring Formal,” Lucy repeated with exaggerated patience.

“Not going to that.”

Lucy blocked him when he tried to walk past her. “I’m serious. You need to stop playing with me, and just admit how you feel.”

Schroeder gave her a look that could best be described as pitying. “You want to know how I feel? The same way I’ve always felt. I’m not secretly in love with you, Lucy. You’re intrusive, self-centered, and delusional. And even if you weren’t, you’re a girl. I’m not attracted to girls.”

He finally made his escape, Lucy too shocked to stop him. Had Schroeder just come out as _gay_? No. She refused to believe it. Besides, he didn’t say he was attracted to boys, just that he wasn’t attracted to girls. Maybe he was asexual. Lucy could work with that. He just needed the _right_ girl, and she was obviously the one who could show him the light.

She just needed to make a plan and get her happily ever after back on track.


End file.
